inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Genda Koujirou
Genda Koujirou (源田 幸次郎 dub: Joseph "Joe" King) is the goalkeeper for Teikoku, Shin Teikoku and Neo Japan. He is nicknamed King of Goalkeepers, ''(though Natsumi believes that Endou is the best goalkeeper around). Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *"The King of Keepers. There is no angle that he cannot cover."'' Appearance He has spiky, brown hair that is swept to the side. He also has tattoo-like markings on his face, under his eyes. He's very tall compared to other characters and has been seen wearing both the Teikoku Academy school uniform and his goalkeeper uniform. In season 2, while playing with Shin Teikoku, he has longer hair and his "tattoo" appears slightly different. Plot Season 1 He is first seen during the original match between Raimon and Teikoku and his first words, after easily catching a shot that looked like it was going in, were: "Kidou! That's all for me." He is the goalkeeper of Teikoku, and turns away from Kageyama with Kidou and the rest of the team when they realize how sinister Kageyama is. Teikoku ended up losing to Raimon in the district finals of the Football Frontier, but because they were champions for the previous year,they were allowed to return for the finals. However, they were beaten by Zeus Junior High so badly that Genda needed to spend some time in the hospital. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen storyline, Genda joins Shin Teikoku, also coached by Kageyama, to get stronger and more powerful, along with Sakuma. During the match they have in attempt to beat Aliea Academy, Genda uses Beast Fang once, which is a forbidden technique that causes massive damage to the person who uses it. After being beaten, and being released from the brainwashing of Kageyama, he a gain needs some hospital time Fortunatly his injuries are not as bad as Sakuma, who having used a forbidden technique three times, looked as though he may never be able to play soccer again. Season 3 In the FFI, Genda joins Neo Japan, a team created to beat Inazuma Japan in order to take their place in the Football Frontier International. Having trained very hard, they come close to winning, but Inazuma Japan claimed victory in the end. He is later watching the graduation match of Raimon along with the rest of his teammates. Hissatsu *'GK Power Shield' *'GK Full Power Shield' *'GK Beast Fang' *'GK Drill Smasher V2' *'GK True Infinite Wall' *'DF Spinning Cut '(Game) *'SH Hawk Shot '(Game) Trivia *His English dub last name, 'King', is ironically part of his nickname, which is "Genou", "King of Goalkeepers". *He's famous in the japanese fandom as "KOG", which stands for "King of Goalkeepers". This nickname became usual also in the english fandom. *He's similar Gouenji Shuuya, Kita Ichiban (From GO) and Tsurugi Kyousuke (From GO) due to the fact that they wear their shirt collars raised up. *His seiyuu, Yuichi Nakamura, does the voices for Mark Kruger, Kageno Jin and Sosuke Zaizen. *His name Koujirou resembles Jirou. *His Japanese name initials 'GK' are ''also ''the initials for 'Goalkeeper' which is the position Genda plays as. *He has the same seiyuu as Gray Fullbuster, a main character from the anime Fairy Tail. *Genda is recruitable in the GO Game through the community master located in the Resistance's room. Category:Characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Teikoku Category:Shin Teikoku Category:Neo Japan